theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Battle of the War of Randomness
Summary The Heroes are free, but now Alternate Ren, Leader of the Rages is againest them. Alternate Jack has his own mission: To Stop the Memescapers from unleashing thier nuclear weapon. In the end, something happens to the heroes and they get a couple of cool things. Paper is missing. Roads and Solo can't get online anymore. With admins and chatmods going left and right, The Hacker decides to expand to other wikis. Where will he attack next? And When? Plot Alternate Ren: You aren't going anywhere. Brian: SAYS WHO? Alt.Ren: Me. ???: AND US. [ Everyone turns around to see Alternate Brian, Alternate Zon, and Alternate Chrono, who has some injuries. ] Jack: Its like an evil twin duel. Alternate Jack: I must flee.... [ Alt.Jack attacks Ren, and punches him in the face, jumps over him, and goes down in the elevator. Ren looks at the rest of the heroes ] Alt.Ren: THEY SHALL DIE. Song Chrono: NOW! [ Jack waves his hand and creates 5 Swords ] Brian: IT'S FIGHTING TIME! [ Ren runs toward Sci and Jack, while Chrono fights againest Alt.Chrono, Zon fights againest Alt.Zon, and Alt.Brian fights againest Brian. ] Alt.Zon: TIME TO DANCE. Zon: * thinking they're going to fight * Yeah. [ Suddenly Alt. Zon starts dancing, doing the robot, and a bunch of outdated dances. Zon looks at him like he's a freak. Then he punches him and sends him to the wall. ] Alt.Zon: Ow..... [ He sees his cereal bowl with milk and a spoon, and starts eating it. ] Alt.Zon: Man... this is good cereal. [ Meanwhile, Brian is fighting againest his alternate with a sword ] Alt.Brian: YOU MAY BE ME... BUT I WILL STILL KILL YOU. [ Alt. Brian takes out a sword, knocks Brian's out of his hand, and cuts his arm. Suddenly, his arms becomes pixels, and he sees digital DNA and coding. ] Brian: Oh man.... [ He grabs his sword and kicks Alt.Brian to the wall. He looks at his injury. ] Brian: Wait... let me try something. [ He puts coding into his skin, forming it. Before it is finished, he stops for a second. Then, he puts a quick code and finishes the rest. ] Brian ( while grinning ): You just made a big mistake he creates two guns in his hands, and shoots them at the alternate] Alternate Brian: AHHHHHHAAHHHHH! [ Brian smiles as Alternate Brian runs away, dodging every bullet. Suddenly, Ren punches Sci to the wall, and he gets knocked out. ] Brian: SCI! Commerical Brian: NOOOO! [ Brian goes to Sci and helps him up. ] Brian: You okay? Sci: No. Chrono is fighting againest his alternate. Alt.Chrono: The Memescapers will Rise! THE MEMESCAPERS WILL DESTROY THE NYAN KNIGHT ALLIANCE! AND WE WILL NOT LET YOU STOP US! [ Alt.Chrono is able to injure Chrono with a cut. ] Chrono: OW.... [ Meanwhile, Ren throws Jack to the ground ] Ren: NOOOOO ONEEEE DAREEESS FACCCEEE MEEEE AND LIVE! Sci: We shall win and defeat you. And Live. Ren: You will try. Alternate Jack is running down the halls, passing a bunch of memes. He reaches a front l, and then stops. There, in front of him, is THE NUCLEAR ROOM. He takes one step, and then stops. Taking out a can of gas, the gas reveals a bunch of red lasers. Alt.Jack: Of Course.... probally Ren himself. takes out a grappling hook he stole eariler from a guard and points it at the big pipe right in front of the door, and also above it. Aiming, he successly goes up, and goes in front of the door, hanging. He tries to open the door, only to find that he needs a password. Door: Password Please. Alt.Jack: Oh no..... runs up to Ren and stabs him the side, then is hit in the face by Jack and Brian. Suddenly, Ren's Rage goes over 1000 and he sends Jack to the wall, only for it to collaspe. Brian: DIE! [ Meanwhile, Alt.Jack is trying to figure out the password. ] Alt.Jack: Um... Memes.... Rages...no.... it's 12 letters. What in the world could it be? creates AK-47s and starts shooting Ren, only for him to still get even more raged. Sci: COOL HANDS! Brian: Tha- is knocked to the ground and Sci cries out. Alt.Chrono: HAHA. 2 of your friends are done. You'll be next. Chrono: No I won't. Alt.Zon: Chrono, you gotta try this cereal. Alt.Chrono: WHAT? [ Chrono then kills the other one ]. Chrono: Head's Up. then thinks of something Alt.Jack: This is so random but.... [He types in the password. The Password is revealed as: I AM MOMMAS BOY] Door: Access Granted. Alt.Jack: Random War, Random Enemies, Random passwords. [ Alt.Jack runs in to see the nuclear weapon 99% complete. ] Alt.Jack: Oh no..... [ Brian gets up and creates a bunch of codes. ] Brian: EVERYONE! CATCH! [ The Codes fly into the air, as two hit Zon. Suddenly, he morphs into a Vuplicancer. ] Zon: WHOA, COOL! JUST LIKE IN ZON'S UNIVERSE! [ Codes hit Sci, who punches Ren to the floor, sending him 2 floors down. ] Sci: Super Strength... nice. [ The Codes hit Jack next. Suddenly, he breaths fire and burns Alt.Zon's Cereal ] Alt.Zon: MY CEREAL! WHYYYYYYYYYYYY? [ Then Jack runs super fast and punches Alt.Zon ] Jack: SPEED AND FIRE! [ The Codes hit Chrono. Suddenly he creates sonic blasts and send Alt.Chrono to the wall ] Chrono: THIS IS SUPER AWESOME! runs up to Sci, who grabs him , and throws him into the sky, miles and miles in the sky. Ren: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO [ Everyone looks up, and then runs into the elevator. ] Zon: WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE.... BUT FIRST..... [ Zon goes to the cereal Alt.Zon left behind and brings it back. Everyone looks at him with a " What the.... " look. ] Zon: WHAT? * eating cereal * IT'S GOOD! Brian: Whatev's. [ They head down and arrive at the vechiles area. Its revealed Part of the mountain is a hologram, what's really there is a whole for vechiles to jump off and exit on. They find a cool car/tank thing. ] Chrono: I CALL DIPS ON THE COOL CAR! Jack: Dude... just open it and drive us out of here! NOW! [ Chrono opens the door and everyone enters. There's 7 seats. ] Sci: Sweet Ride.... Chrono: Now the keys are in there and .... [ He turns on the car and gets ready to leave. ] Chrono: BUCKLE YOUR SEAT BELTS Zon: Oh wait... I left my cereal.... Everyone else: ZON! Zon: Sorry.... [ Chrono starts driving, jumping out the hole, and landing in the middle of the fight, being hit by swords and lasers. They drive far away, picking up Alt.Sklei who is injured in the ribs, and Alt.Sci, who has a mechanical leg. ] Alt.Sci: HELP US. [ They take the last two seats, and drive away into the sunlight. ] Alt.Sklei: WHERE'S JACK? Jack: Your jack? He went to the evelators.... I though he escaped. Sci: Oh no... the nuclear bomb! HE'S GOING TO STOP IT AND DIE! [ Meanwhile, Alt. Jack puts one more explosive on the nuke. ] Alt.Jack: Time to teleport.... the top of the mountain opens up, and a countdown to launch it begins. Alt.Jack: Oh no..... Ren falls from the sky and hits the nuke. The Mountain explodes, and the heroes escape with thier lives. All ... except Alt.Jack. Alt.Sklei: No...... yells out theat everyone has to go back, but its too late to go back. They return to the castle, where everyone mourns. Everyone is eating in the dining room. Jack: I can't believe I'm dead..... Sci: Not you.... alternate Jack. Alt.Sklei: I'd like to make a toast. To Jack. Everyone: To Jack ???: To Me. ( Everyone turns around, to see Alternate Jack will his left leg cut off and a lot of injuries. ] Everyone: JACK! [ Everyone goes to Jack as they celebrate him surviving. ] Jack: The Final Battle of the War of Randomness is over. I hope. [ Meanwhile, in a flying ship heading to the air base, Alternate Zon, Alternate Chrono, and the Memescaper Army stand before a board. ] Alternate Chrono: My Friend, .... Ren was killed in the blast. ???: Good, I was going to kill him anyway. Now, the Memescapers will rise from this battle. And now... we will become stronger. But I will not be called Brian anymore. I will be called.... Commander. Do you all understand? Everyone else: YES COMMANDER! Commander: And Thus a Piece of this world belongs to the Dark Core. The Hacker: Ben 10 Fan Fiction is Weak. Its pages are being eaten by my Hackbots, and I've kicked out many Chatmods and Admins. Now, I think its to explore a new Wiki. [ Looks on Wikia to find the Generator Rex Fan Fiction Wiki ] The Hacker: Perfect. TO BE CONTINUTED...... Characters Heroes #Sci #Brian #Zon #Jack #Chrono #Jack (alternate universe #Sklei ( alternate universe ) #Sci ( alternate universe ) #ET (Alternate Universe) Villians #Brian/Commander(alternate) #Chrono (alternate) #Zon (alternate) #Ren (alternate) #The Hacker Gallery THERE IS NO GALLERY FOR NOW. Trivia *The Last Scene with the Memescapers was kinda like the end of G.I.JOE: Rise of Cobra *The Dark Core is a newly introduced organization in the War of Randomness. This World may be explored more in a spinoff series. They are similar to the Light in Young Justice. *The Heroes are going to get a base in the following episode. Category:The End of Wikia Category:User Series Category:EPICNESS Category:AWESOMENESS Category:User:Sci100